the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?
|followed by= }} Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? is the fifth and final prequel of a series of books of the story before 2019. It was released on 16 December, 2018. It has been confirmed that the book's climax will be set in 2013, featuring the legendary and bloody NoHead Cataclysm, marking the end of the First NoHead War. It is also known to see the return of Mr. Stupid NoHead, L'smae, and Mr. Formidable NoHead as central characters. Summary In the bone-jarring conclusion of the series, the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead has dramatically broken out of his comatose and has summoned all of his followers. As Sheriff Bladepoint and his friends draw ever closer to the final battle that lies ahead, the Qi'sheng moves to fulfill an ancient prophecy alongside the mysterious baby L'smae and the wicked mercenary Mr. Formidable NoHead. As two powerful forces collide, the fate of the entire universe hangs on seven decisions. '' Synopsis Del Wedellvar After his followers arrive, Mr. Stupid NoHead spends time criticizing them for failing to seek him out during these last six years, even though they knew that he had found a way to escape mortal death. He identifies several NoHeads and announces his plans for rebuilding his army and punish the NoHeads that have deserted him. The meeting During the meeting, Mr. Stupid NoHead sees a nine-year-old named Paige Nelson standing slightly outside the chamber. When he beckons her in as a guest, Paige stands up to Mr. Crooked NoHead, who is unhappy that young children would be spying on him. He fires a Death beam at her, but Paige, still determined to inform the police about the NoHeads' plot, projects a force field and flees. The purge begins Paige and the police were transported to the NoHead base in several police cruisers that stayed over the city throughout the operation. Valora appeared around this time, bringing the members of the Council of Outcasts. Marching silently to the gates of the base with the police, Paige was met by Gate Master Mr. Dire NoHead, whom Paige killed. She then led the police inside. After entering the base, Paige then demanded that one NoHead draw a sword and be killed, claiming that the NoHead’s plot to overthrow the government had failed. Paige killed the NoHead, took his sword, and proceeded to stalk through the halls. She eliminated any NoHeads she encountered while destroying any robot soldiers she met that were guarding the NoHead base. As the police disperse throughout the base’s vaulted halls at Sheriff Bladepoint’s direction, Nelson took a small group of policemen to capture the communication center. There, Hell Burnbottom, weary from research, awoke to smoke and a battle raging in the base. Seeing the police in the halls surrounding the control center, he felt their intent and fled deep into the base. Upon approaching the library, the police called Paige and said they were on their way to regroup with her. Paige then engaged two NoHeads in sword combat. Despite her relative lack of experience, Paige was able to defeat them. Paige then ordered the police to go and destroy their ships to ensure none escaped. Paige rooted the dormitories for any survivors, yet she found none, to her satisfaction. Thinking quickly, Paige posted police at all exits to ensure that no NoHeads could leave or enter to aid the NoHeads. Paige rooted out any remaining NoHeads that were hidden in the library while the troops placed themselves. Hell Burnbottom sensed his grandmother’s death. In tandem, he also identified Paige as the perpetrator of this massacre. This heightened his will to survive, which he did by utilizing passageways he had learned of from Mr. Stupid NoHead earlier. The police charged into the foyer to meet with heavy resistance from NoHead personnel, eventually clearing the foyer of resistance. They were then ordered to pacify an underground chamber and defend computer files from NoHeads that were trying to destroy them until a content download could be performed to capture needed information. But as soon as the police had done so, a NoHead activated a force field that trapped Paige. Once Sheriff Bladepoint had disabled the shields, Paige was able to kill the NoHead. After cutting down a squad of robots, Paige used a force field to break her way into a study hall, where her party eliminated several NoHead students. When robotic fighters were launched in an attempt to cut down the police, Paige boarded a one-man fighter and pursued, shooting them down before they could cause trouble. Once she finished off the last ship, she flew the fighter to the communication center at the summit of the astronomy tower. She altered and broadcast a beacon ordering all NoHeads to return to the NoHead base on Mr. Crooked NoHead’s command because the base was in danger, leading any who heeded the call to their death at the hands of the police. Meanwhile, Mr. Crooked NoHead managed to penetrate upper-level defenses, and Paige chose to deal with him, ordering nearby police to guard the beacon with their lives. Before tracking down Mr. Crooked NoHead, Nelson made her way to a series of briefing rooms, where Mrs. Gruesome NoHead confronted Paige and engaged her in a duel. Jumping on a catwalk, Gruesome attempted to escape, but Paige fired a force field that slammed her through a wall and plummeting to the ground outside. In the meantime, Roxanne Waterston runs into Xalvatrix and they begin to duel. As the remaining NoHeads realized that the base was lost, they began to escape through the Base Precinct. Paige made her way to the base of the fortress, where she found Mr. Crooked NoHead guarding a group of fleeing students he had been instructing in sword combat in Room B-114. After murdering two of NoHead’s trainees, the girl entered a duel with the NoHead Master alongside his remaining student. After some time dueling, NoHead ordered the student to retreat, beginning to duel Paige personally. Paige killed the NoHead by hurling him into a wall via missile. The squad of police accompanying Paige then blasted at the other students that Crooked was protecting, killing them. Ms. Bitter NoHead had also been assigned to protect a group of trainees. She was caught by Paige and, after a brief duel, was struck down. Eventually, Mr. Stupid NoHead saw Lady Valora on camera going for RC-3 with Ressammes covering her by scouting the area for hiding NoHeads. When NoHead walks down a ramp looking for Valora, she slices his chin via Slashing Effect. The two opponents brawl, with Mr. Stupid NoHead having the slightest advantage while he taunts her about Verpus the Foul. Suddenly, Mr. Formidable NoHead shows up and pulls Valora away from his Master before firing a Death beam into her flesh. Ressammes later runs to Valora's body. Meanwhile, the police secured the Central Meeting Room and fought the NoHead Security Force in the main hall. Paige then returned from her duel with Mr. Crooked NoHead and commended the police. As they focused the brunt of their attack on the hall, three NoHeads, one of whom was an alien, entered the main hall in a final attempt to repel the police. The NoHeads came out in a sudden charge against the police, but despite their assault, the three were eventually killed along with their allies by the cops. Paige ascended an elevator to search the dormitories for more survivors, and it was there that she found an entire clan of students. A young boy, Ort Hickson, asked Paige why she was attacking the base. In answer, Paige executed the entire group. After hiding for some time, Mr. Stupid NoHead makes for the control bunker to learn the password that Paige had changed. Now that he had it, he headed down to find the police. Meanwhile, the police were finally finished with their mission. They located Paige and prepared to leave. However, upon her arrival, NoHead, still hidden in the shadows, telekinetically closed the doors of the bunker, trapping the police within. He then disarmed Paige before revealing himself. Sheriff Bladepoint fired on him, but NoHead deflected the blasts and injured Bladepoint terribly. Engaging in a rampant killing spree, NoHead destroyed the police whilst also utilizing lightning, death beams, wormholes, and NoHead magic to achieve this. Finally, and with Paige and Sheriff Bladepoint to flank them, the police finally retreated, left with no other options. First Post-Script Having lost to Sheriff Bullseye in the 1930s, Mr. Demonic NoHead remains trapped in a void for years until he is located by Doctor Conda. Mr. Demonic NoHead asks him to free him, but Conda demands he confess in having caused the demise of a woman named Williamson. He refuses, so Conda tries and fails to kill him with necroserpents. When Mr. Demonic NoHead finally relents, Conda releases him by use of a spell. Conda senses Mr. Demonic NoHead considered betraying him and knocks him unconscious with a wooden beam and takes him abroad and helps heal him. Mr. Demonic NoHead thanks Conda, who demands for payment. He unwillingly sends an old war robot to fetch a money bag from Daret, and when he returns, Demonic promptly destroys him and gives Doctor Conda its remains for ''"scientific study". Doctor Conda then proposes an alliance. Second Post-Script A year after the NoHead Cataclysm, Bladepoint tells Lewis that a new organization of robot soldiers recently resurfaced on New York City, as a resistance against the government and attacking in the State Capitol. They were repelled by members of the Government Defense Army, including Emily Fiennes, and he boasts that he did most of the work. However, he is disturbed because no one agrees with him that the robots were not acting without orders. Third Post-Script The Object is entertaining several children while Welkiziwan watches, when he hears someone Teleporting and runs outside to find Roxanne Waterston, whom he happily embraces. Notes and references 5